The hemolymph of insects belonging to, for instance, the lepidopteran has conventionally been collected manually by partially puncturing the epidermis of the insect bodies and then squeezing the hemolymph out of the insect bodies. For this reason, the operations for collecting hemolymph, at a time, from a vast number of insect bodies requires much labor and a great deal of time and are thus impracticable. Moreover, the hemolymph may be scattered during squeezing the same out of the insect bodies.
Moreover, in respect of the collection of the hemolymph from larvae of silkworm moth, there has been proposed a method for incising silkworms using a blade which can emit ultrasonics (Japanese Un-Examined Patent Publication No. Hei 9-19238). However, such an incision method requires the use of special equipments and apparatuses and has not widely been used. In addition, such a method has not been applied, at all, to the collection of hemolymph from other insects such as lepidopterous insects.